1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, partially bent display devices as well as flat display devices have been developed.
In flat display devices or partially bent display devices, cracks may occur due to stress, which may cause malfunction of the display devices. Therefore, it is important to accurately detect cracks.